The Kitsune Sisters
by prsn110
Summary: Naruto finds out that he has family in Konahagakure and that family is the Yamanakas. He also finds out that he is a she and she was born into a family of demons hiding their true identity. Friendly Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Kitsune Sisters**

**Chapter 1: Learning is the Hardest Part**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street with his usual attitude, though he was very hurt inside. He just found out that he had family in Konaha, and that family was the Yamanaka family. The reason he had such blond hair was because it was a family trait. Ino had it, her/his dad, Inoichi had it… Others had it. He was stupid to not think of this earlier. Naruto was wondering how he could get through this, because after 8 years of being beaten, it's hard to trust someone. Naruto decided that it was best to ask the Sandaime after going to Ichiraku's.

"Hey Old Man! Eighteen Miso please!" Naruto exclaimed to one of the only people he had put his trust into. Teunchi always wanted to help him, even giving him free meals at times when he was out of money. One of the few people that knew the difference from the kunai and the scroll.

"Sure thing Naruto! Anything for our favorite customer!" Teunchi exclaimed. He always loved seeing Naruto happy and carefree.

"Hi Naruto I heard your voice so I decided to prepare some Miso Ramen in advance, knowing you!" Ayame said enthusiastically as she appeared with six bowls of ramen for the boy.

"Thanks Ayame-nii! I was wondering when I'd see you again! You have been so busy in the back that I never actually saw you for that past couple of times I ate here." Naruto said, still thrilled to see Ayame again. After he was done with the six that came out early, he was served another six and inhaled them in a record time of 1 minute and 26 seconds, breaking the previous record of 1 minute and 42 seconds.

"I'm stuffed! Thanks for the food Old Man! You too Ayame-nii! I think I'm going to head home and sleep after a long day. Bye guys!" Naruto was happy again temporarily forgetting about the news of new family.

* * *

Once he got home, he fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow. He woke up again in a sewer type place. There were so many pipes glowing blue, and only one glowing red. It felt dangerous, though it also felt secure. Naruto decided to follow that pipe, wondering where it could lead to.

After about twelve minutes of traveling, Naruto came upon a cage with a seal on it.

**"Who's there? Oh, it's you Naruko, come on in."** Naruto felt the urge to leave right then and there, but found that he couldn't.

"Where are we, who are you and how do you know my name? Wait, did you say Naruko?" Naruto wondered out loud.

**"Name's Kurama, though you might know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." **Kyuubi/Kurama stated as if it were no big deal.

Naruto stared at the cage wide-eyed and slack-jawed for a good minute and a half before the Kyuubi spoke up again.

**"Are you going to come in or not? If you aren't, then I will return to my nap."**

"Y-You never a-a-answered my first question, Kurama-san. Where are we?" Naruto asked skeptically.

**"We are in your mindscape. I was sealed into you a long time ago. Do you know of the Kyuubi attack on the village? Well, I was sealed into you at that time. Whatever you do, don't break that seal on the cage or we'll both die." **Kurama explained.

"Wait, I never got my last question answered either. Did you say Naruko?"

_**'Oh crap Inoichi, I messed up! Please help me now kit!' **_**"Well, I actually placed a henge on you so that you were seen as a boy so that no one would question where the power came from. Now you know, though, I will break the henge after this meeting and I advise you get up early so you can get used to using your new body. Also, going to the bathroom may be a bit different, so good luck."**

On that note, Naruto faded out of sight to get a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**The Kitsune Sisters**

**Chapter 2: The Kitsune Part Of It All**

* * *

Naruto, or should I say Naruko, woke up early for once after a good night's sleep. _'I had the strangest dream last night. Ugh'_ Naruko thought.

**"That wasn't a dream kit. That was actually your mindscape."**

"Kurama?!"

**"You know you can think to me, not talk to me, right? Plus, there was something I forgot to mention last night. The Yamanaka family you were born into is actually a demon family hidden among the human race. They are kitsunes like me, only being smarter about how they live. I was raised in the wild, so I lived in the wild. They figured out how to suppress their power enough to actually live in a village. This whole time, I was the one suppressing your power, and keeping a henge on you, so yeah."**

_'Wow, thanks Kurama. I never imagined that I would actually be what people called me.'_ Naruko thought, slightly depressed that she was actually a demon.

**"Now, now, don't be depressed. Look how the Yamanakas are living and they are demons. They are just like you, so I suggest you talk to them later and not the Sandaime."**

_'Okay, I will talk to Ino at lunch today in the academy.'_

**"That would be great. Also, I suggest you spend the rest of the morning in a henge so you could go shopping for clothes other than the eyesores. Maybe something more feminine, Ja ne"**

'Okay that was weird. Oh yeah, I forgot that my name is Naruko and not Naruto! Oh well, I might as well. I didn't really like the jumpsuit anyway.' Naruko thought to herself as she felt the connection break. "**Henge no Jutsu**!" Naruko yelled as she transformed into a civilian. She then spent the rest of the morning shopping.

* * *

At the academy, Naruko was back into her original form, just without the eyesores. She went with a red blouse that was flexible just in case she needed to fight. She also got some ninja sandals that weren't worn out.

When she walked through the door, hearing whispers about a new kid. "Who's the new kid you are talking about?" Naruko asked. She completely forgot that she was female now, so they just started laughing at her.

"You, silly!" Ino said. She didn't look like a demon, though she was one. Only the Yamanakas knew that.

"What are you talking about Ino? I'm not new." Naruko said as she went to her seat. Everyone looked astonished as she knew Ino's name.

"Hey, where's the dobe?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, I don't appreciate the name." Naruko said. Everyone gasped and looked at the girl with the tick mark in her forehead, signaling everyone to run away should they get on her bad side.

Strangely, everyone started to laugh. "You can drop the henge now, that was funny." Kiba said.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a henge. I think Ino-nii should know about this, but of course I haven't talked to her yet." Naruko realized what she said. "DANGIT, I really need to stop thinking aloud now. Everyone will know something they shouldn't," Naruko said banging her head against the table.

"Why did you call me Ino-nii? I'm not family. Am I?" Ino asked, confused.

"Meet me at lunch, I'll explain everything." Naruko said.

At that moment, Iruka decided to walk in to quiet everyone down. When he saw everyone quiet, he thought there was some sort of prank or something. He went down the list of attendance, but he didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Naruto around?" Iruka asked the class.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm hurt. Just because I'm a girl now doesn't mean I'm unrecognizable. By the way, my name's Naruko now." Naruko stated with mock hurt. To say Iruka was shocked was an understatement.

"What happened to you?" Iruka asked.

"I changed a bit." Naruko answered enthusiastically.

"O-okay then, let's continue then."

* * *

At lunch, Naruko walked over to Ino and asked her to follow. When she was sure no one was around, she began her story.

"Okay Ino, first things first. Did you know that your family is a family of kitsunes disguised as humans?" Naruko asked, receiving a nod in return. "Good, that makes things a lot easier. Yes, I am your sister, though I also house the Kyuubi no Yōko, another kitsune. This is how I learned all of this. I am your sister, though instead of masking my own identity, the Kyuubi did it for me. Also, the reason why I was a boy was because Kyuubi placed a henge on me so that people wouldn't be suspicious of me being strong, should the time come that I accidently release some of my youki. I wanted to tell this to you in private because this is considered a SSS-rank secret that not even the Hokage can know. You got that?" Another nod. "Good. I also want to spend more time with you, maybe pranking people like the kitsunes we are. How does that sound?" Naruko asked. Ino's face lit up with joy. It seems like she loves pranking people.

"That sounds great! When do we start?" Ino asked excitedly.

"How about we each set up a prank for our Jonin sensei, if they're late that is. It would be great if we got on the same team, because I'm sure our expertise will compliment each other in every way. Until then, we will just prank the villagers of this lovely village, and maybe persuade Father to join us in the fun. How does that sound?" Ino vigorously nodded, eager to start. After the conversation, they walked back to a table with Ino's friends and ate together.

* * *

**Time Skip: 4 Years**

* * *

Naruko was now twelve and have developed her skills nicely while hanging out with Ino a lot during the day. She helped at the flower shop quite frequently, now that she was Naruko Yamanaka. Inoichi learned that she was a kitsune as well, and knew that she was from his clan, so he let her into the family. He gave her a new apartment, and a new job at Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

* * *

Naruko and Ino entered the academy together to find out who their Jonin sensei was. When they arrived in class, everyone was doing their normal everyday things. For Sakura, it was chasing after Sasuke. Many other girls followed her lead. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji were hanging out together. Shino was conversing with his bugs. And last but not least, Sasuke was practicing his brooding pose or something like that.

"Hey Ino, I think we should write a book with the main character as Sasuke! It should be called, 'The Broody and The Beast'!" Naruko said and they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, as if saying he heard it. Like they really care. Naruko and Ino moved to the back of the room to wait for Iruka to walk in and tell them their teams.

* * *

A half an hour later, Iruka walked in using his **Big Head no Jutsu** to scare everyone in being quiet.

"Alright, congratulations! You all passed the academy test and will get a team of three with a Jonin sensei!..." Naruko decided to go to sleep because it was a boring presentation about responsibility and risks in the real world, or something like that.

"Alright, now here are the teams. Team one is… Team 2 is…" Iruka went through the teams one by one, until he got to the Rookie 9. "Team seven is: Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yamanaka Ino."

"Thank you for putting me on a team with Ino-nii, but did you really need to put me on a team with the broody teme? Look at him! All he does is broods, and his hair looks exactly like a duck's butt!" Naruko yelled, angry to be on a team with Sasuke. All the girls, of course, glared at her because she was insulting their 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Because we pair teams up with the highest scoring shinobi, highest scoring kunoichi, and the dead last. Now, Team eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team 9 is currently deployed on missions. Team ten is Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. After lunch you will meet with your Jonin sensei to talk and know your team better. Good luck!" Iruka finished enthusiastically.

* * *

"Ugh, WHY IS MY LIFE TORCHER WITH BROODY TEMES!" Naruko screamed at the lunch table. Ino laughed her head off, while everyone else started cracking their knuckles, warning her to run. Of course, Naruko and Ino wanted to test their skills, so they decided to have a friendly spar with angry fangirls. They got into the Kitsune Rage taijutsu stance, which is pretty much mimicking movements of a fox, only with more power put into the attacks with chakra enhanced movements. It is a great taijutsu style if you have large amounts of chakra, and if you don't want to hurt anyone, then just don't put chakra into your attacks! The other girls went into the academy stance, thinking they had a chance. They didn't.

* * *

After the fight was done, there were bodies of beaten up girls scattered across the lawn. An academy teacher walked over and asked what was going on.

"Well, we apparently insulted 'their Sasuke-kun', so they attacked us. We were just defending ourselves. They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Ino said defensively. The academy teacher was shocked, seeing as to how they were the ones being attacked and fended off a horde of fangirls, the creepiest of all females.

"Yeah, they give girls a bad name, not focusing on training to hone their skills. Instead, all they do is go after duck-butt." Naruko backed up Ino. Now the academy teacher knew why the girls went after him, with the nickname.

* * *

The two Yamanakas walked back to the academy to find their Jonin sensei. When all the other teams left with their Jonin sensei and Team 7 has yet to find theirs, Ino and Naruko went about setting up a trap. The trap was a complex one with kunai and shuriken rigged up to ninja wire. Ino and Naruko decided to chakra enhance their hair as tripwire, because they didn't have any ninja wire with them at the moment. As a backup, they added some weights to launch at them that were set to 400 lbs. Finally, there was a gravity seal that they drew, and when the door opens, it attaches itself to the person walking in, effectively making it difficult for the person to defend him/herself. After they were done setting up the trap, Kakashi walked in, getting hit by the gravity seal, then the weapons. Luckily, he used the replacement jutsu, but he was still annoyed by the fact that he was attacked.

"My first impression is, you suck. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Kakashi said.

"Wow, he's nice. Hey Ino-nii, how about a race to the top?" Naruko asked.

"Sure, Naruko-nii. Ready, GO!" and they were off to the top, with Sasuke walking behind, probably practicing his brooding pose.


End file.
